Lost In Your Paradise
by loveoverpride
Summary: Olivia and Fitz take a rare vacation, celebrating in Mexico. A birthday drabble for a friend.


A very happy birthday to my lovely friend Melissa, who kept asking about this idea I had about Olitz being in Mexico. I hope you like! xo

* * *

 _Sun in the sky, you know how I feel…_

 _It's a new dawn_

 _It's a new day_

 _It's a new life for me_

 _And I'm feeling good_

 _\- "Feeling Good", Nina Simone_

She had been waiting for months for this day to arrive. A weekend getaway out of the country. No work or responsibilities. A true vacation. Taking her love's hand, she stepped out of the airplane, onto the beautiful land of Mexico. They had been talking about these three days of wonderful bliss for months. It just so happened to coincide with her birthday. Not having a care in the world.

Olivia was told not to worry about anything. Everything was going to be taken care of. Her planner instincts had to take a backseat.

After getting a quick tour of the resort, she and Fitz walked to their space for the weekend.

"Here we are," Fitz informed, pulling their luggage into the gigantic villa. Olivia slowly walked into the space, eyes wide, bracing her stylish hat.

"Oh my gosh."

Fitz turned around, "You like it."

Still walking around, checking every room, she called, "I knew it would be nice. In wasn't expecting our place to look like _this._ "

With a chuckle, he answered, "Well, unless you want to switch to the hotel outside of town, this is where you're gonna be."

Whenever she was on vacation, Olivia wouldn't bother to straighten her hair. She loved feeling carefree, allowing her natural ringlets to bounce, or pull them into a high bun. The pressure to look a certain way was not important here. Plus, she knew Fitz loved it when she felt comfortable.

Not even an hour later, they were enjoying the views. Palm trees swaying. Lounging in the chair on the deck, Olivia closed her eyes. So thankful to be here. It took them so long to get to this point.

She heard the door open, and his footsteps approaching.

"You awake?"

Olivia sat up, giving a welcoming smile. "Mmhmm. Whatcha been up to?"

Showing off his new shirt, which he bought at the gift shop, Fitz shrugged. "I took a quick swim, and one of the guys wanted to look for iguanas. You know I couldn't resist."

"You're cute."

"I try."

Olivia's nose scrunched, as she gestured with her finger, "Come down."

He looked so tall from her point of view, but he would kneel and get to her level whenever she called. Fitz — covering his fluffy curls with a well-loved baseball cap — scooted her legs over, and sat down, leaning down.

No more worrying about strangers watching… or what they would think.

Giggling, Olivia brought Fitz closer. Their mouths slowly connected. Thoroughly enjoying their alone time; their hands roaming to specific places — his ears, her thighs. Brushing over his chest. He had a way of placing his hands under her jaw, by her neck. It felt so…protective.

Unlike their stolen moments, this was easy and slow. There was no rush. It was perfect.

Olivia pulled back slightly, catching her breath, admiring Fitz's eyes, smile, and his strong nose. How his mouth parted when he was deeply enamored with the sight of her.

"What," his voice already sounding gruff.

"Your lips taste like the ocean."

"Is that bad?"

"Nope," she smiled, eying him, ready to suck on his bottom lip on again. The natural salt along with the fruit cocktail he was most certainly sipping on earlier that lingered, was making her insides tingle.

Fitz moved his hand to the top of her leg; the short shirt she had on, rose as their kissed. Dragging his fingers up and down her sun kissed skin, warming her up. "Good."

Well-aware of his tricks, Olivia blurted, "You're up to something, Mister."

"Maybe. I'm going in to make some lunch, want to join?"

Olivia stood, taking off her sunglasses, adjusting her hair that had been moved about from the time lying down. "Of course. I gotta keep an eye on you."

Fitz did have some plans in mind. A lovely two-hour shift on one of the boats. The crew welcomed Olivia and Fitz, with snacks and drinks. He smiled as his Livvie casually talked with the staff, in Spanish, of course. They took selfies— endearing and silly—, looking like newlyweds. They reached a point where the water was deep enough, the two stood on the edge. Olivia slipped off her sarong, while Fitz rushed to pull off his t-shirt.

With a twinkle in her eye, Olivia tugged on his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Ready?"

"You bet!"

After they counted to "three", they jumped into the water. The dive was spontaneous, but it once again had meaning. As Olivia swam a few feet, she thought about the time she had to go to the pool to clear her thoughts, to push all the hurt of her system. Not anymore!

When she came back to the surface, Fitz was waiting. He looked so handsome. Youthful. Just full of life. Just as she moved closer, he paddled away.

Olivia scoffed, not impressed. "Where are you going?"

Shaking his head back and forth, like a beach boy, he exclaimed, "Catch me, Mermaid."

His shoulders looked so broad, Olivia couldn't resist to get to him. Sometimes he would forget that she was a medal-winning swimmer. It didn't take long for her to catch up and surpass him. She draped her hands over his shoulders, beaming. Blue eyes that sparkled as brightly as the water surrounding them, Fitz laughed before kissing her.

"This is like a glorified spring break. I fucking love it."

* * *

After a long nap and shower, the two walked down to the lobby, greeted by the evening's host. They had arrived a few minutes early; per usual, Fitz wandered around.

"Excuse me," Olivia waved to the host. "Why is it not crowded? I've heard that this resort is one of the best in the country."

"Mr. Grant reserved this section of the resort."

Somewhat embarrassed, she thanked the host, meeting back with Fitz. That signature crooked smile. Hands in his pockets. Waiting for her to figure this all out.

"What are you doing? Why?"

"Because," Fitz pulled her close, snuggled into his warm embrace. "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget this birthday. You always deserve the best."

Olivia exhaled; she couldn't be upset. Time after time, the opportunity to be acknowledged and spoiled had to be pushed to the background because of their situation. Birthdays were usually spent apart. But now, they were free to celebrate.

Dinner at the villa was a dream. The staff were treating them like A-rated celebrities, bringing out course after course. With a rare bottle of Dubellay to share. Olivia debuted a floral, off-the-shoulder dress, with chunky sandal heels. She was pleased to see her man rocking a light-colored suit. They were sort of matching. The event had to be documented. Olivia had to get a few selfies.

Before dessert arrived, Fitz proposed a toast. Olivia thought he was going to bring out musicians and give an extravagant speech, but when his eyes began to soften, she changed her mind.

"To the love of my life. The rarest rose. My warrior. The woman I could not live without. I love you. To you, Liv."

Her eyes were watering. Seeing this man she fell in love with years ago, never waver in his admiration of her. Through their ups and downs, he always had hope. That they would get here. The corners of Fitz's mouth were trembling, attempting to not fall apart while talking.

"To us," she corrected, teary-eyed, lifting her glass. "I love you." After their glasses clinked, she had to do something. Setting her glass down, Olivia stood to get to him, leaning down to sweetly kiss him; her hands gently cupping his face. In between kisses, she repeated, "Thank you" and "I love you."

The staff applauded. Olivia felt a blush on her cheeks, while Fitz beamed with pride.

* * *

 _I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise_

 _The only thing I'm thinking is 'bout you and I_

 _I can't seem to get you off my mind_

 _\- "Lost in Japan", Shawn Mendes_

Fitz suggested a nightcap back at their room; she agreed to have some quality time outside before bed.

The jacuzzi felt glorious against her skin. A cool breeze had come in, so the warm water along with Fitz right beside her, Olivia could sense a nice balance, while sipping on her bourbon. The conversation was light.

"Are you enjoying your first day?"

"Of course, I am. You're the best."

Slightly turning her head to look right at Fitz, Olivia knew that she found true happiness. Life was better when they were healthy, and with each other. It was easier to appreciate what they had to get through, as hard as it was, to get here and experience the good. The best life.

"I love you so much, Fitz."

"I love you too, Livvie."

He took her bourbon, putting it to the side. Cupping her face again, ready to capture her mouth. Olivia couldn't help but smile, as they quietly rediscovered how amazing their kisses were.

Before their skin wrinkled like raisins, they got out. She was ready to power walk to their room and prepare for bed, but Fitz shouted, halting her in her tracks. "Wait! Close your eyes."

Letting out a dramatic sigh, she snapped her eyes shut, offering Fitz her hand. Trusting that he wouldn't do anything stupid, she followed. Somehow, without her knowledge, he was able to work his magic again. Rose petals leading from the sliding door to the bed. Her favorite candles were lit, welcoming a beautiful atmosphere.

"Honey…"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, kissing her ear, then her shoulder. "All for you."

Drying herself off with the fluffiest towels, Olivia smiled at Fitz. "You keep outdoing yourself."

Fitz sat in the chair next to the window, admiring her frame. "Wow. You always look great, but the sun blessed you, baby."

That gave her an idea. She left to comb her hair, and pull it into a messy bun. Dabbing some fragrant lotion on her shoulders, stomach, legs, and her chest. She returned — the sarong was barely staying on.

"Hi."

Fitz looked up; his eyes darkened immediately. "Fuck."

The glow of the candles illuminated Olivia. Slowly, she let the layer fall to the ground.

"Hi. I wanted to thank you," she replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Taking a step closer, Olivia unraveled her bikini strings, giving Fitz a full view of her body, which had been hidden all day. With a coy smile, she sauntered towards him — one foot crossing over the other, like a burlesque dancer, ready to perform in front of her audience of one.

"Take me."

Fitz rose, dropping his shorts, immediately finding his way to her. While they kissed, he lifted her. Her legs crossing over his bare ass. They were acting like they were starved, longing for the other. Maybe it was the new environment, the romantic setting. Or maybe the beach had a way to resurrect any sensual feelings.

Her signs were heavy. When he entered her, Olivia's jaw dropped. He felt so good. Every time. Their hips moved in tandem, trained to know where to go. They moved from the wall, to the bed, surrounded by the petals.

Olivia didn't want to miss this. Making sure she looked at Fitz, while they ended the night with intense love-making. In between surprising thrusts, she gave him a faint smile, which made he want to do more for her.

"You good?"

"Of course," she laughed, raking her fingers through his hair. " _Harder._ "

She giggled when he flipped their positions, thanking her lucky stars that no one was anywhere near them. But if someone was walking by, he or she would be getting an earful.

As their pace quickened, grabbing the bedpost, or an arm, or the sheets, was a necessity. She was swollen and full, but still having plenty energy to tease and satisfy Fitz. The grunts in her ear were proof. Finally, they reached their high.

Tangled in a sea of cotton and roses, Olivia and Fitz steadied their breathing, being fully sated. A few minutes later, she snuggled her way into his arms, overjoyed.

Two more days of this. A great start to this new year of life.

"Happy birthday, Livvie."


End file.
